


Big Spoon

by orphan_account



Series: Free! Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, POV Second Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little gender-neutral 2nd person fluff drabble featuring Actual Prince Charming Makoto Tachibana.<br/>Will gladly write more about any/all of the main characters in various scenarios and pairings, especially if given prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon

Makoto is the living embodiment of the term “big spoon”. 

His affection is manifested through touch and closeness. Before you met him, such frequent (sometimes near-reverent) physical contact might have seemed possessive, but somehow this sweet, gentle young man who loves you so dearly avoids that ugly trait entirely. When you sit together on the couch, watching a movie or studying, you inevitably end up curled against him, held comfortably in place with a hand on your hip, or both arms wrapped loosely around you, tightening in a tender squeeze every now and then. 

On the nights when you stay with him, curled up in a bed that seems too small for such a big guy let alone both of you, he pulls you into his arms, flush against his body; muscular and always exactly the right level of warm. His scent, masculine musk and something rich and chocolatey, underlaid by faint traces of sharp chlorine, envelops you as his nose skims up your neck, coming to a stop just below your ear, and he whispers that he loves you, pressing a kiss to your skin and reacting with embarrassed pleasure at the way you shiver at the intimate gesture. 

He drifts off quickly, breathing softly and evenly, and sometimes you fight the drowsiness that comes hand in hand with the immense comfort and security of his embrace to memorise every sensation- though you never can hold it off for long. 

Every now and then he murmurs in his sleep, and often you can feel his lips curving into a smile against your skin. The muscles of his powerful arms and shoulders twitch a little as he settles and dreams. On cold nights, you nestle closer to the furnace he seems to have inside his chest; in summer, a soft push against his abdomen is all it takes to make him roll on to his back and give you the space you need. Even then, you rarely break away completely, using his bicep as a pillow, lying side by side with your hands entwined, or draping one leg over his. Though you both sleep well enough if you are not touching, you always seem to wake feeling happier and more refreshed when you do. 

When he wakes and your eyes meet, a little unfocused in the morning sunlight, he runs his fingers through your hair and presses a kiss to your forehead, greeting you with a 'good morning' spoken in his gentle voice, made adorably rougher with sleepiness. He insists on getting up first, making breakfast for you both while you shower and prepare for the day. You eat across from each other, feet touching under the table, and walk to the train station hand in hand, or with his arm around your shoulders, parting with a sweet, lingering kiss that is full of the promise that you will be together again soon.


End file.
